


From Sea to Shore, With Love

by wingsatmidnight



Series: Fins [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siren, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, M/M, Sylvain’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsatmidnight/pseuds/wingsatmidnight
Summary: Surely Felix can't blame Sylvain for being curious. Not after the time he’d come to Sylvain with a blush high on his cheeks to gruffly ask about courting customs.Felix has a secret suitor. Sylvain is determined to find out who it is.Written for Dimilix Week day 4: Secrets
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	From Sea to Shore, With Love

Too much curiosity is dangerous. Swim in the wrong waters or venture into uncharted territory and your life may be forfeit. Sylvain knows this all too well from the trouble he and Felix have landed themselves in throughout their years of friendship. 

It is why Siren have been forbidden from the surface, after all. Human and Siren myths have wildly different takes on the reasons why, but it doesn’t change the fact that they had to disappear beneath the waves for their own survival. 

Felix has never been good at following the rules. He scoffed at his father’s lectures and fled from the pomp and circumstance of the noble functions he was obligated to attend, preferring to sneak off and spar with Sylvain or one of their other fighters. As a teen, he’d been dragged home from near the shore, snarling at the knights restraining him as they returned him to his father.

Clearly, Felix didn’t care about the lecture he would receive if he was caught again, or Sylvain wouldn’t be stealthily following Felix's lithe form and unbound hair further and further away from the capital towards the shallows.

Surely Felix can't blame Sylvain for being curious. Not after the time he’d come to Sylvain with a blush high on his cheeks to gruffly ask about courting customs. Sylvain swears he had to collect his jaw from where it sank to the ocean floor before proceeding to laugh in Felix’s progressively reddening face. Sure, he’d told him a mix of legitimate customs but he’d thrown in some outrageously made up or terribly outdated ones just to see Felix’s face contort itself into various expressions of disgust or disbelief.

At least he’d been straightforward in telling Felix about the few that mattered and he sincerely hoped, for Felix’s suitor’s sake, that those were the ones Felix had chosen to take seriously.

When Felix had started slipping away, Sylvain knew he was probably off trying to awkwardly court his mystery suitor and he shrugged off questions from the knights trying to track down his best friend. He wasn’t about to tell them anything when even his most persistent needling had only resulted in Felix clamming up and shutting him down. The most he’d ever gotten were Felix's threats to impale Sylvain on his trident or gift him a dagger by stabbing it into his chest.

Of course, Felix would never, but the fury in the narrowness of his eyes and thinness of his lips when Sylvain pushed him a little too far legitimately struck fear in his heart. 

Somewhat.

Sylvain's curiosity only grows when Felix swims straight past some of the hideouts Sylvain knows about. He has to pause every now and then, hiding behind rocks or in thickets of long seaweed, praying to Sothis that Felix won't look back and spot out-of-place flaming red hair. He likes living, and he has a suspicion that Felix will actually carry out one of his death threats if he catches his closest friend spying on him.

He makes it to the surface safely, as close to where Felix is headed as he dares. He smooths his hair back out of his eyes, hiding behind a rocky outcrop to watch Felix swim even closer to the shore before rising above the waves, shaking dark unbound hair out of his face. He’s too far away to make out the words, but he sees Felix take a deep breath of sea-salt air before calling out.

The answering cry is joyous, coming from a man with golden hair and an eye as blue as crystal clear waters rushing towards Felix and kneeling down to reach out to him. A human. Felix has been disappearing to the surface to meet a human.

If his father knew, Felix would surely never be allowed to leave the waters of the capital ever again.

Felix clearly doesn’t care about the consequences, leaning into the large hand gently carding through his hair, separating it into locks that are quickly swept up by the strong sea breeze. Sylvain's surprised that Felix, Felix who hates being touched, is allowing this.

There's absolute bliss on the blonde's face as he leans further over the rocky ledge he's on so Felix can reach to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Their next smooth motions speak of the many times they’ve met like this. The muscles in Felix's back ripple as he lifts himself out of the water, the blonde's steady arms wrapping around his waist and tail as he stands, holding Felix secure against his chest.

The Goddess had generally blessed Siren with good looks, but Felix is an absolute vision in his lover's arms, teal scales glittering in the sunlight like jewels, still-damp inky hair framing the pure unbridled joy that Sylvain hasn't seen lighting up his face since their childhood. He looks away as Felix's hand cups the blonde's cheek to draw him into a soft kiss. As much as he’s here to spy on Felix, he still deserves just this little bit of privacy.

He looks up again when he hears the blonde's unfamiliar voice and he can hear the warmth in his tone even from his hiding spot. His words must have been too warm though, eliciting a hissed reply from Felix as he brings his tail down to smack his fins against his thigh and hides his rapidly reddening face in the crook of his neck. His lover’s soft laugh and the way he holds Felix closer are a testament to how used to Felix’s prickliness he is.

Sylvain feels he’s pried too much when Felix raises his head to share a tender look and a few soft words with his lover before being carried further up the shore, tail gently swaying in the way Sylvain knows it only does when Felix is truly content. Felix cares for this human and it’s obvious that he’s deeply cared for in return.

It’s pointless for him to risk staying when he’s already found out what he needs to.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius is head over fins in love, and Sylvain is going to tease him to hell and back for it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing for FE3H and writing in general in a really long time.
> 
> This was part of a whole AU that refused to come together properly in time, so I came up with this in the meantime. I hope I can write it soon!
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter: [@wingsatmidnight](https://twitter.com/wingsatmidnight)


End file.
